Of Brownies and the Boabhan Sith
by PurpleslyNerdic
Summary: Casey McCrary finds the Mystery Shack as a chance to escape her parents. Dipper Pines sees her as another new adventure, and Mabel Pines sees a new make-up buddy. However, when Casey tries to escape trouble, it always ends up in Gravity Falls but this time it might not end so well. Dipper/OC
1. A Body

A blue car pulled up to a shabby looking old building called the "Mystery Shack". An older woman stepped out of the car, smiling. From the drivers' side, a man who looked about the same age got out, also smiling. They were in typical tourist attire, khaki shorts and white sneakers while the woman had a blue top matching her blonde hair and blue eyes. The older man had a pale green top, matching his fiery red hair and green eyes.

"Doesn't this site look interesting? Come on Casey get out of the car! We still have time to kill before we reach our final destination!"

The back car door opened, revealing a young girl in a plaid purple shirt. She adjusted a white cap, which her mom quickly took off and re-adjusted her daughter's blonde hair.

"Don't do that dear, it makes you look like a boy." The young girl sighed.

"Welcome one and all to the Mystery Shack! I'll be your host for this afternoon, Stan!"

Casey looked up and saw a really old man in a suit and some stupid red had smiling wide at her family. Her dad decided to return the greeting.

" 'Ello Stan! We be the McCrary family! We-"

"Saw the signs and stopped by right? Well admission will be…35 bucks ea-" Stan stopped short, noticing the girl glaring at him.

"Is that your kid?"

"Aye, this be Casey." Mr. McCrary gave his daughter a hard pat on the back. Stan scratched his face.

"50 bucks for the whole family. It's a great deal, _trust_ me."

* * *

"Just try to take your eyes off of this!" Stan was showing Mr. and Mrs. McCrary the hypnotize thing a ma bob. Casey pretended to be bored throughout the whole tour, so looking away wasn't a problem. What was a problem for her was trying to get away from her folks.

Then, Casey saw her. It was like the heavens parted and lights opened up along with hearing the most beautiful of singing voices surrounding her. Who was "her"? She was a female beauty in a green plaid shirt, dark ripped jeans and a brown hat, in her teen years…just lounging in coolness at the cash register.

Casey saw the red-haired employee and knew what had to be done. She scurried over to her and tugged on the blessed Saviors' shirt. The teen looked down at Casey.

"Uuum…"

""Will you please help me oh most awesome of cool and beautiful teenagers pleasepleasepleeeaaaase?"

The employee raised an eyebrow, "did you just call me 'cool, awesome, _and_ beautiful'?" Casey nodded her head. The teen smiled.

"Watcha got planned kid?"

Casey smiled back at the teen…hooked. Perfect.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnd this is the mysterious bag of disappearing money! It makes your money mysteriously disappear!" The tour was over and Stan was trying to pull his famous trick outside. The parents "oooh-ed" and "aaaaaw-ed", nodding their heads in agreement. Just as they were about to put money in the bag, Casey ran out holding Wendy's hand.

"Daddaddaddaddaddaddaddaddad!" She stopped in front of her dad, short of breath.

"Whooaa there lassie! What be goin' on now?" Casey breathed in deeply and began the explanation.

"Ok so this is a summer camp and during the Highland Games there is a weekend specially for kids who would like to learn about their Scottish heritage in a summer-y camp way and it's a good price, really cheap, can I stay? Pleeeeeaaaaaassssssse?"

Silence filled the air for a good five minutes. The owner of the store looked at the girl.

"Summer camp?" Stan asked.

Her mom looked around,"for kids?"

Her dad on the other hand was beaming at her, "scottish heritage? Well why didn't ye say so man!" Mr. McCrary slapped the man on the back.

"Dear, I don't think…"

"I'm guessing this young lady here is of Scottish blood?" Wendy gave a crooked smile.

"Suuuuure…the fee is only $150 dollars for the weekend you'll be at the Highland Games."

"Only $150?" Mr. McCrary was becoming more and more intrigued, but his wife gave him a little nudge.

"Dear, I'm not so sure…" Mr. McCrary took his wife's elbow, "Excuse us fer a moment." He led her a little ways from the group and Stan moved to Wendy, eyeing the young girl who was beaming with this look of hope on her face.

"Wendy what-"

"Just play along with this 'kay? Plus it might be fun, especially for the kids."

Before Stan had a chance to speak, Mr. and Mrs. McCrary came back.

"Alright, Casey you can stay. So long as _you_," Mrs. McCrary pointed at Stan, "makes sure she stays out of trouble and knows her Scottish history when we get back."

"Uuuuuuuhhhhh…"

Mr. McCrary pulled out the $150 and gave it to the old man, which brightened him up.

"Doesn't get into trouble and history, sure! Welcome to camp kid." Stan pocketed the money and waved off to the McCrary's. Casey went with them to get her stuff, and as she got back to Wendy's side she home free.

"Wendy, go show her the attic. I've got some money to count."

* * *

"Hey kids, you've got a new roommie." Wendy opened the door to the Mystery Shop's attic. Dipper was in his bed reading his diary and Mabel was almost finished with creating another new sweater. The two looked up from their activities and saw the girl, grinning ear to ear with excitement with her suitcase and sleeping bag in her hands.

"Hi! I'm Casey McCrary, nice to meet all of ya!" Mabel's eyes widened.

"Oh my _glue gun_! You're staying over on my side, I called that first Dipper!" Mabel pulled casey over to her bed.

"Um..okaaaay...hi! My name's Dipper Pines. The glittery goofball is my sister Mabel."

"Nice to meet'cha Dipper!"

Dipper really wasn't able to get much to say because Mabel was going on and on about ma

Make-overs and art projects with her new "friend". That was his sister for you, never really asking just talking. He decided to go back to his diary.

_Rattle rattle_

Dipper perked up a bit. He felt his bed move. The boy looked under his bed, but nothing was there.

"Hey broooo, whatcha doing?" Mabel moved her arms around and Casey looked at him curiously.

"O-oh I thought I dropped something. Nothing strange going on over here!" He saw his sister shrug and went back to talking.

When Dipper looked at his diary, it was on a page he didn't see before. It read:

_Brownies-NOT to be mistaken by the food, NOT to be messed with or else they'll be grumpy for pretty much ever. Can be useful with small tasks, but just don't make them grumpy._

Dipper looked around the room, but he saw nothing. His eyes then landed on Casey, who seemed to be a bit bored of hearing Mabel go on and on.

_Hahaha_

He heard laughing. Okay, more like a high pitched giggling this time. His eyes shifted, but when they landed back on Casey, she looked a bit confused too.

Dipper looked back at his diary, and couldn't help but smile. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

* * *

A/N: Oh how I love new shows and new inspiration and Gravity Falls is awesome so I wanted to make a fic for it! This'll be Dipper/OC story, but mainly just fluffy stuff as it's a "summer love" sort of thing and it's going to have some Scottish folklore centered around it. Criticism is totally welcomed (since my writing is a bit shabby from not writing for a while)! Thanks for reading!


	2. Tois

"Okay kid, listen up." Stan was standing in front of Casey, who was looking eager to start a brand new day. Dipper and Mabel peeked up from behind a counter.

"I have absolutely no clue about any Scottish history, so basically you'll be working for me and possibly getting into shenanigans with those two," he pointed over to Dipper who smiled nervously, and Mabel, who smiled widely and frantically waved over at her, "get into. Got it?" Casey shook her head.

"Good. Here's a broom," he threw a broom down at the girl, "don't touch the merchandise." He started to leave and Mabel rushed over to her and whispered loudly in her ear.

"You can call him Grunkle Stan, cuz he's our great uncle and his name is Staaaaaan!" Gruncle Stan quickly turned around.

"No. I don't need any more rascals calling me that, you two are enough." Mabel nudged Casey who giggled as she picked up the broom.

"Thanks _Grunkle_ Stan!" The two young girls giggled as Grunkle Stan scowled and walked away. Dipper joined the girls as Grunkle Stan left the room.

"So, Casey…why'd you want to stay here for the weekend anyways?" Casey looked at him and sighed.

"Well…I mean, here wasn't my first choice but I couldn't find any other opportunities. My dad's Scottish and he makes my mom and I go to a Highland Games Festival every year no matter where it is. Since there was one in Oregon this year, we took a road trip from our house in California."

"But aren't they usually fun? Full of manly things to do and the food and…stuff?"

"I enjoy doing boy things, but those are…th-they're just too manly!" Mabel and Dipper tilted their head in unison.

"Too manly? How can anything be…wait…never mind." After spending a day with Manotaurs, he understood the term but couldn't get his head around the concept coming from the new girl. She shivered in response before talking.

"You know how the Scotts wear kilts?"

"Yaaaaa?" The twins said in unison.

"I saw…I saw…" Casey's eyes widened and she dropped the broom.

"You saaaaaaaw?" The siblings were intrigued.

"The horror...the _horror_!" Casey then dropped to the floor.

"Go oooooonnnnn…"

"The men…wear the kilts…_traditionally_." Mabel and Dipper gasped, and Mabel rushed over to her. Dipper re-thought his actions.

"Wait, what? What's traditionally and why is that so scary?"

"_Dipper_! Shhhhh, it's okay Casey I _understand_."

"I-I was only t-t-teeeeeennnnn!" Dipper saw this as an opportunity to continue making conversation.

"So that makes you…eleven? That's ok we're twelve. You know, big kids…almost thirteen…"

"DIPPER!" He held up his arms in a "whaaat?" matter as his sister scolded him.

"Hey Casey, you wanna go outside and test out myyyyyy…" Mabel dug into her pockets, "Grrrrrrapling hook?" This made the sobbing stop.

"A grappling hook? Cool!" Casey stood back up, pumping her fist in the air, "Grunkle Stan won't mind?"

"Of course not silly!" Mabel ruffled her new friend's hair, "C'mon let's go!" The two ran outside, leaving Dipper confused. He looked around and saw Wendy chilling out at the cash register and reading a magazine.

"Hey uh...hi there Wendy!"

"Hey Dipper. Getting the hang of the new kid?" She turned the page.

"Uuuummm…what does it mean to wear a kilt 'traditionally'?" This made the teen look up.

"You really don't know?" Dipper shook his head 'no' in response and Wendy mischeiviously grinned.

"Well…"

* * *

"And then, he turned out to be a bunch of gnomes and they were all like 'marry us so you can be our queen'!" The two laughed and stopped by some trees a little ways from the Mystery Shack.

"Gnomes? In the forest? That's so cool! What else is in the forest?" Mabel shrugged.

"Iiiiii don't know! Dipper said there were these things called Manotaurs that lived in the mountains but I wasn't there. I was helping Grunkle Stan getting a _woman_ when that happened!"

"Oooooh, how did that turn out?"

"She calls a lot and Grunkle Stan doesn't know what to do. Hey do _you_ know what to do?" It was Casey's turn to shrug.

"I don't know. I've never really thought of things in that way." Mabel was about to comment when she noticed Dipper coming towards them.

"Hey guys! Hope I didn't miss out on the fun! Oh and uh Casey…sorry about not knowing…you know…" She held up a hand to stop him.

"So long as it's swept under the rug it's all good Dip!" She turned to Mabel, ignoring Dippers confused face at the nickname 'Dip', "How about that grappling hook Mabel?" Mabel smiled wide and handed her the device. Casey aimed at a high branch and pulled the trigger. The hook latched on and had the young girl zip through the air. She circled the branch a few times before landing down on her butt, giggling. Casey put her legs on the right side of the tree, hung down and put her arms across her chest.

"Vampiiiiiirrrrrrrrrre!" She then stretched them out, wiggling her hands and making a scary face, causing the twins to laugh. Mabel held her hands up to her and danced from side to side, "C'mon throw the grappling hook down, I wanna get bitten!" The group continued to laugh as Mabel and Dipper joined her on the branch.

"But no seriously, please bite me?" Casey looked confused at the request, while Dipper awkwardly punched his sister on the shoulder.

"Don't listen to her, she has this obsession with vampires."

"It's not just an obsession! It's a _beautiful_ obsession." Mabel emphasized the word 'beautiful' by spreading her hands across her face, with her eyes sparkling. Casey's face however, became dark and mischevious.

"Have you ever heard the tale of…the Boabhan Sitttttthhhh?" The twins looked at her in confusion and Mabel raised a hand, shaking it furiously, "What's a bobhand sif?" Casey rolled her eyes.

"Bo-ab-han Si-th. Apparently it's this old Scottish folktale. The creature is an evil and dangerous female vampire who preyed on unwary travelers in the mountains. There's this tale how four young friends set off on a hunting trip and as darkness falls they take refuge in an abandoned cottage. They start to tell the usual camping tales and entertainment and stuff and then…one of them wishes they had more female company among them."

"So uh, what happened?" Dipper gulped. He looked over at Mabel who was wide eyed from the story telling.

"Suddenly, these beautiful women showed up! It was as if they came out of nowhere, and began to dance with them. One of the travelers went to get some music, so he left the cabin. But then, when he came back…" She paused for dramatic effect.

"Blood was on the floors and walls of the cottage. The beautiful women became deadly creatures of the night! And the lone survivor ran for his _life_."

"Wow! Did the others get turned into vampires too?" Mabel was enchanted with the tale, Dipper was a bit nervous.

"What happened with the other guy? Did he escape?" Casey just shrugged at the answers.

"I don't really know. My dad likes to tell me the lore during dinner and I usually space out towards the end or leave when I finish my food."

"Hey doods!" The kids looked around for the interruption.

"Doods, down here!" The three of them looked down to see Soos waving up at them. Mabel pointed at him and turned to Casey, "That's Soos! He's Mr. Fix It Cool Guy around here!"

"Hey new dood! Doods, I need some help moving a few things, mind giving me a hand?" The three shook their head 'no' and began climbing down the tree.

"Great, thanks guys! I found some stuff upstairs and they need to be moved. Shouldn't take too long though." The four walked back to the Mystery Shack, but Dipper paused to look back at the forest. He quickly shook off the tale though. It was Scottish folklore and they were in America. There couldn't be any Boanhan Sith's in there…

_Hahahahaha_

Dipper heard more laughter. This time though, it wasn't the high-pitched laugh he heard in the attic…it was female…he looked over at Mabel and Casey. They were almost near the Mystery Shack. Dipper took another glance at the forest and then rushed over to the group. There was just no way Scottish folklore could be anywhere near here. But then again…

This _is_ Gravity Falls.

* * *

A/N: And let the Scottish folklore begin! Once again, I'd really appreciate the criticism! If I get the characters a little too OOC, just tell me! And to marcelinefan, I haven't watched the Regular Show yet, but it's on my list of shows to watch so I'll consider your suggestion!


	3. Thee

Soos took the kids to a room filled with knick-knacks and other memorabilia. It wasn't anything out of the norm for the Mystery Shack, but there was much more junk in the room than downstairs.

"So, what exactly are we suppose to move?" Dipper was rummaging through the box. He pulled out a green painted wooden mustache and tried to balance it on his lips. Soos was going through some boxes behind him.

"I dunno dood. Stan said anything that was sellable. Not sure what that applies too in this room." He was rummaging in a different box and pulled out a red square that had four yellow handles randomly attached to it. Casey was on a couple of boxes, rummaging through a box on those. Mabel pulled out a long pink and teal swirled kaleidoscope. She looked in it and began to "oooooh" and "aaaaah" as she turned the handle and the end. The twin began to back up as Dipper looked over his shoulder to see what she found.

"Hey Mabel, be careful!"

"Do you think Grunkle Stan would let me keep this?" Mabel backed up and bumped into the box Casey was standing on, which caused Casey to fall into the box she was rummaging in and caused the top box to fall into the bottom box.

"Oof, sorry Casey!" Dipper ran over to them, frowning. "See I told you! Are you okay?" He was about to pull her out, when she popped up smiling and holding three iron objects. The twins immediately smiled back and Soos "oooooh"-ed from afar. Casey looked over at Mr. Fix It, "Can we take a break?"

* * *

Grunkle Stan sat down on his chair and was about to pick up the remote.

"Aaah, another day of sile-."

BANG BANG BANG

"What the?" He flinched, dropping the remote and he looked out the window.

"Is it ready yet? Now? How bout now?" Mabel was dancing from side to side, Dipper had some objects in his hands and the new kid was just as eager as Mabel.

"Aaaalmooooost…" Soos hit something with another BANG then he stood up and wiped his forehead.

"Alright doods, it's up!" The kids cheered a bit too much for Grunkle Stans liking, especially when most of those cheers came from Mabel. He sighed and decided to step outside.

"Hey, hey, what's all of this?" The kids and Soos stopped.

"Um…horseshoes?" Dipper held up a horseshoe, making the old man raise his eyebrow.

"Horseshoes? I had them stored in that room?" The four nodded.

"We could sell games to anyone who wants to play for five bucks?" Mable chimed in and the cash signs rolled into Grunkle Stan's eyes.

"Good thinking kid! Heck, I might be able to get more outta them!" He closed the door and went off to do calculations causing the group to stand still for a few minutes.

"So are we off the hook?" Casey asked Soos.

"We are off the hook dood! The group started cheering again and started to play. There were six horseshoes in all, just enough for the group. One of Mabel's horseshoes was inches away from the pole, while Dipper's barely made past a foot from where he threw it. His sister giggled, "Dipper, you throw like a girl!" He turned around and glared at her, "No I do not." Mabel leaned over and loudly whispered to Casey, "He also sneezes like a kitten, it's so adorable!" Dipper frowned and picked up his second horseshoe. He felt a tug on his sleeve as he was about to throw it.

"Hey, my turn first…kitty!" Dipper looked over his shoulder, frowning at Casey. He mumbled as she went up to throw her horseshoe but stopped as he saw her form. Casey brought the metal object up to her shoulder and began spinning around. After the fourth spin, she flung her arm out, causing the horseshoe to fall way out left of the iron stick. Dipper snorted.

"What kind of technique is that? You threw that thing way off base!" It was Casey's turn to glare at the boy.

"At least I _threw_ the dang-"

"WHO THREW THIS?" The two stopped arguing as an unfamiliar girl rode toward them. She had light brown skin and curly black hair and her face was furious. She was on a black bike wearing a black shirt, dark green pants and red sneakers. Dipper pointed at Casey, "She did."

"Hey!" Casey gave Dipper a little shove and Mabel stepped in between them, about to speak but was interrupted by the new girl.

"Well watch it! You almost hit my bike!" She aimed the horseshoe and threw it at the stick. It hit the pole with a ring. Everyone stared in amazement.

"Whoa dood, nice!" The girl rolled her eyes at Soos and got back on her bike. Mabel ran over to her excitedly.

"So, what's your name? My name's Mabel, the dork," she pointed over at Dipper who's frown returned, "is Dipper my brother, the blonde one is Casey and the guy who gave you the compliment is Mr. Cool Fix It Guy Soos!" The girl looked at Mabel.

"You said you're name was Mabel?" She shook her head up and down furiously.

"My name's Jessica. Stay out of the forest at night." Dipper looked confused and was about to comment when Jessica took off. Mabel turned back at the group and shrugged.

"Soos, have you ever seen her around before?" Dipper asked the older man. Soos also gave a shrug as he picked up his horseshoe.

"Nope, she must be new." He took aim and missed over to the right of the stick. Casey looked back at the Mystery Shack.

"I'm gonna have another look in the room! I'll be back down in a bit!"

"Okaaaayyyyy but you better hurry!" Mabel waved as Casey ran into the Mystery Shack. Dipper was just plain confused. Why did a girl, who not even Soos has seen tell Mabel to stay out of the forest at night and why would anyone want to go back and look through boxes in that room?

"Hey Dippingsauce, five bucks says I hit the stick next!" Mabel's voice bought Dipper back to earth. He turned around at his sister, smiling.

You're _on_!"

* * *

Dipper headed to the room filled with boxes. Casey hadn't come back down in five minutes and until she threw her second horseshoe, Soos and Mabel continued to goof around. He stopped short as he heard a voice from the room.

"I can catch it if you want!" Who was she talking to? Dipper concentrated and he could hear what sounded like squeeks in response.

"Where do you want me, over here?" Dipper slowly opened the door and he saw Casey holding her arms up. He then opened the door all the way.

"Casey, who are you talking to?" She gasped and turned around to face the boy, looking nervous.

"Oh…uh…no one in particular!" An object fell behind her, causing the girl to flinch. Dipper stepped towards her and was amazed. There were tons of objects lying around on the ground. He saw a telescope, a dozen or so soft balls, a few wooden swords with red question marks on them, basically the cool knick-knacks that could be found without being distracted. Dipper walked over and picked up one of the wooden swords.

"Casey…where'd you find all of this stuff?" Casey picked up another sword.

"Oh, you know…in boxes…en guard Sir Dippingsauce!" She turned around, pointing the sword at Dipper. He was surprised for a few seconds then he fixed his hat and smirked.

"En guard yourself…um…Lady Caserella?" Casey lowered her sword.

"Caserella?"

"Yeah, like…uh…Cinderella?" She rolled her eyes, raising her sword back up.

"Let's leave Mabel to the nicknames. For now, we _fight_!" The two began to jab at each other back and forth and going around boxes. Dipper managed to get away by running into a box near the corner and gave him a chance to catch his breath.

_Stupid human boy… _He heard a high-pitched voice and heard little footsteps like a mouse was scattering or something. He quickly stood up as something red flashed out of the corner of his eyes.

"Aha! You can run Sir Dippingsauce, but you cannot hide!" There was no time for him to think about what he saw as Casey jumped right behind him. Dipper turned around, trying to raise his sword, but Casey lunged forward.

"Take that!" She flicked his hat off, catching the boy off guard as he raised his left arm to feel the top of his head and stopped in realization of what he was doing, "And _that_!" It was too late. Casey lunged again, swinging her sword over to the unprotected area for the final blow. Dipper tensed up, causing him to drop his sword. He clutched his side and fell to his knees.

"I have been slain! Fare well cruel world!" He fell on the ground while Casey raised her arms up with a victorious shout. The two kids paused, and then began to laugh.

"No but seriously, we should get back." Casey nodded and dropped her sword. She went over to him and held out her hand, "Need help?" For some reason, Dipper felt fuzzy inside. He felt is smile turn into a lop-sided grin as he took the girls hand and stood up. Dipper quickly let go and dusted himself off. Casey was only here for the weekend. There was no way anything could happen in such a short amount of time...unless he was Mabel, which thankfully he wasn't.

"So, are you coming?" The boy looked up and saw her already standing at the door.

"What do you wanna do about the stuff?" She smiled.

"Keep it quiet from Grunkle Stan until we have a chance to play with it all?" Dipper smiled back.

"Sounds good to me!" He headed out the door, yet heard more scattering noises as he was closing it. There was something weird going on in that room…but for now he'll wait on that mystery.

* * *

"Grrrr…" Dipper's eyes flew wide open at the sound of growling. Night had fallen upon Gravity Falls, and hearing growling noises usually never helped adding to the mysteries of the town. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Where…ugh, why can't I find it…stupid thing." He looked over at Mabel's side. His sister was sleeping like an alpaca. Casey on the other hand, was digging through her duffel bag. Dipper's eyes were still getting adjusted, but he saw something long

being pulled out of her bag. "There you are!" She got up and headed to the door.

"Hey!" Casey paused at the sound of Dipper's voice. He scrambled out of bed, trying to put his shoes on. The girl gave no response. In stead, she opened the door and ran out as fast as she could while being as quite as she could. Dipper quietly closed the attic door and went after her. He saw her on the porch of the Mystery Shack. The flashlight in her hands was on.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Casey turned around, smiling.

"What does it look like? I'm going to explore!" Dipper face palmed.

"Did you not here what that Jessica girl told us earlier? She said not to explore the woods at night!" He saw the girl sigh.

"That was directed at Mabel."

"I'm pretty sure it was in relevance to all of us!"

"What's wrong little kitty? Are you scared?" That was it. Dipper walked up to Casey and grabbed the flashlight.

"_No_ I'm _not_ and I'm _not_ a kitten!" He began to walk towards the woods. Casey smiled wider and followed after him.

* * *

It was a good fifteen minutes before Dipper realized what had happened. He suddenly stopped, causing Casey to bump into him.

"Uuum...you okay there Dipper?" She put a hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it off. Dipper didn't want a girl, particularly one who was younger than him, feel him shivering.

"I-I'm fine. Perfectly fine." He's seen so many strange things in this town. What could possibly happen in the woods?

AWOOOOOOO

Their heads snapped to attention. Dipper was moving the flashlight back and forth.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Casey, cut it out."

"That wasn't me, I swear!"

AWOOOOOO AWOOOOOOOO

He felt Casey's hand on his arm and could feel it shaking. "Wolves? W-w-why are there wolves? That's not n-n-normal is it?" A deep snarl could be heard.

The flashlight began to flicker out. Dipper started to bang on it.

"Nonononono, why does stuff like this always happen?"

"D-D-D-D-D-D-Dip-p-..." Casey was now clinging onto his arm and pointed straight ahead. He saw glowing golden eyes. The flashlight sparked back on for a few seconds, and as he quickly scanned that area he saw brown fur, huge claws and long fangs. When the light went out, he didn't even bother shaking the flashlight.

"Okay...run."

* * *

A/N: Behold, the mighty power of the cliffhanger! The OC Jessica isn't mine, she belongs to Hazelblosom, but she is the only other (fairly) major OC character I'll accept in this story that's not mine. What would happen next? Stick around to find out!


	4. Fower

Dipper Pines went back in his thoughts as much as he could. First, Casey McCrary, a younger girl, decides to stay at the Mystery Shack due to the untold horrors of this Highland Games festival for the weekend. Second, another mysterious girl shows up and tells them not to go into the woods at night. Third, Casey clearly doesn't care about said rules, decides to take an adventure trip in which he accidentally agrees to go on. And where are they now?

In the forest, fleeing for their lives. Dipper looked back over his shoulder. He could see gold eyes whenever the wolf moved into the moonlight (or at least, whatever moonlight was available). He dropped the flashlight as soon as he said "run", grabbing Casey's wrist in the process. It did _not_ feel like they took a fifteen-minute walk at all.

* * *

Casey's heart was pounding so loud that the noise was in her ears. And yet, she wasn't that scared. She should be _absolutely_ terrified. Of course, fleeing from an angry, probably rabid wolf _was_ pretty scary. No, there was something else. She looked down at her right hand. Okay, more like her wrist. Dipper was holding it. A _boy_ was holding her wrist and one who was _older_ than her!

"I…think…we're almost…there!" Dipper tried to catch his breath as much as he could.

"Eep!" He heard Casey squeal and felt something pulling him back a bit. The boy stopped and turned around and saw his friend on the ground.

_Snarl_

Dipper heard footsteps all around him. It was almost as if the animal was circling them. He quickly ran over to Casey and helped her up.

_Growl_

A deeper growl emerged from the beast, scaring the kids. This time, Dipper took Casey's hand.

"Are you okay? The clearing to the Mystery Shack should be up ahead!"

"I…um…I…" Casey began to stutter, but even before she could complete another word, Dipper began to run again. She lurched forward as he pulled on her hand.

"Come on or else we'll be eaten alive!" The girl felt her feet picking up speed. It was back to the heavy panting and sweating in no time.

"There…the shack…up ahead!" Dipper pointed and Casey saw a large clearing in between some trees. She felt a swish of air, which Dipper must have felt to because it made him stop.

"It's circling us!" He pulled Casey in front of him, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"What're you-?"

"Just trust me on this!" There were more growls from the creature. It was moving all around them, making it harder for Dipper to determine where the wolf was. A beam of moonlight shined in front of them, and he saw the wolf pass by it.

"NOW!" He pushed Casey hard, causing her to stumble out of the forest and into the clearing area of the Mystery Shack. Dipper ran after her, he felt a swish of air from his left side, but this was not the time to stop and stare. He tripped on the way out of the clearing, bringing him to his knees. Casey scrambled over to him to help him up, but when she looked back into the woods she froze up. Dipper turned around and put an arm in front of the girl. The wolf was there…it wasn't fully visible, but they could see the large fangs and claws. Dipper was trying to remember what sizes wolves were supposed to be, because this one was larger than he ever saw. But the wolf didn't do anything. After minutes of staring at the kids, the wolf retreated back into the woods. Dipper let out a sigh of relief and turned to Casey, who looked confused.

"Well…that was that I guess?" Casey gave a lop-sided grin and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess."

"Definitely enough 'fun' for one night. I say it's time to hit the sack!" Dipper gave a nervous laugh and started to walk towards the shack. Casey followed suit, "Ya, all of that running tired me out."

"Took the adventure out of you?" He held the door open for her. Casey giggled and gave the boy a playful shove.

"Not even close!"

Once the got back up into the attic, Mabel was still sleeping like a log. Dipper jumped into his bed, nodding at Casey before turning over. He thought about the wolf. Why didn't it attack them? It certainly had every opportunity to do so. He yawned. So many mysteries, not enough sleep. He closed his eyes, eager to find out what mysteries he could solve in the day.

Casey on the other hand, lay awake in her sleeping bag. The adrenaline disappeared, but there was something else. It was something different. Her mind kept going back to Dipper. Dipper Pines, a boy who she only met recently. It wasn't like she wasn't around boys back home, she was. But she began to feel…warm and fuzzy…on the inside when she started to think about him. What was this? What was the _word_? Then it hit her. It hit her hard.

Casey McCrary had a crush. On Dipper Pines of Gravity Falls.

* * *

A/N: The chapter is a bit shorter, but I wanted to post this one up as soon as I could! Hopefully it was good! And thanks to all who have read, reviewed, favorited and followed the story. It means a lot!


End file.
